Purple
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: What do you get when you mix red blood with a blue uniform? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Purple

"Your gonna wait here, and your gonna be quiet! My leader will return shortly to take care of you military SCUM!"

A man with a black hood pushed the Lieutenant Colonel into a dark sheltered room. There were no windows or any source of light. The military officer stood in the room, perfectly quiet. A battle had erupted and during this small rebellion, she was captured in the night and well... held here. The room was hot and dry being it the middle of a desert in the middle of August. She began sweating and she chose to remove her military uniform jacket. She wiped her brow and looked around. Even in the darkness, she could tell she was lone. As she stood, searching her body for a gun, she could hear two men talking outside the door.

"Leader Sir."

"Where is the captured military officer?"

"In here sir."

"Thank you."

A blood curtailing scream came from one of the men. Then... all was silent again. As Riza remained standing in the darkness, the door was suddenly opened and in walked what appeared to be an Ishbal rebel. He walked in and closed the door, lighting a single candle in the corner of the room. As the light semi-filled the room, the rebel seamed to change form. Where once stood a buff Ishbal man, now stood a tall slender woman with long black hair. She wore a long black dress and matching gloves. Her eyes were blacker then coal and her black lip smile held an expression of evil intentions.

"Hello. My name is Lust."

Her voice cut through the room like a knife.

"Homunculi..."

"Very good girl. Now... I have a proposition for you. You see, I just killed the guard. So shall you answer my question correctly, I'll think about letting you escape and run home."

Riza stared at the lady like she was crazy. Did this homunculi really expect her to answer questions. Riza reached for her gun with her right hand. Before she could grab it, One of Lust's fingers extended and slammed into Riza's right shoulder. The finger was sharp and long, causing Hawkeye much pain. Lust smiled and lifted her hand slightly causing Hawkeye to stand on her toes and lean to one side.

"Now, now. Don't be a bad little dog. All I want is a simple answer. Now... my question is... Where is the Fuhrer located?"

Lust's black orbs stared deep into Hawkeye's amber ones. Riza's eyes seemed to shiver from the pain as tears threatened to escape. Lust scowled and twisted her finger, causing extreme pain in Hawkeye's shoulder. A simple short lived scream escaped her lips as Lust untwisted her finger. Blood ran down Riza's shirt and onto the dirt floor.

"I'll ask again... Where is the Fuhrer?"

Lust's voice was full of persistence and anger. She wanted answers and Riza wasn't giving anything. Riza's eyes darted to her hip and with her available left arm, she reached for her gun and pulled it up. Lust's scowled again and used the same hand to extend another finger into Riza's left shoulder.

"AHHH..."

Riza dropped the gun and closed her eyes in pain. The finger twisted a few times in this shoulder as more blood ran down her clothes. Riza opened one eye and began breathing deeply, like she was being suffocated.

"One more time! Pull anything stupid and I'll aim my next attack right in the center!"

"Lust pointed with her other hand to Riza's heart. Riza didn't move. Lust, now really mad, even though her face didn't show it, raised her hand and pulled Riza a foot off the ground by the shoulders. Riza screamed. The pain was too much for any living human to endure. The screams stopped and were replaced by heavy breathing.

"Okay! Now your gonna tell me..."

Lust's other hand was raised right in front of Lust's chest, a single finger pointing directly at Riza's heart. Riza doesn't answer the question. Be it the extreme pain in her shoulders, or the desire to protect her Fuhrer. Lust continued to stare at Riza who had once eye closed in pain. Sweat and blood mixed on her clothing as she was hovering above the ground.

"Where is the Fuhrer located!"

Lust yelled at Riza. The pain was too much to bear, Riza couldn't move. She as immobilized... and unarmed. This was the end. Killed by a homunculi. She always thought she would die in battle, not like this. How dishonoring to her name.

"Tell me...!" Lust spoke through clenched teeth. Her smile disappearing and replaced with an evil scowl. Then, Lust chuckled.

"Fine, protect your pathetic Fuhrer! But who is protecting you? Not him!"

Lust smiled and used her other hand to extent one finger straight into Riza's chest. Riza's eyes went wide as time slowed down. The pain of the sharp extended finger entering her body was more pain then any one could imagine. She coughed once as some blood escaped and fell to the ground where a puddle of her blood already was. A bright light flashed before her eyes and erased the image of the laughing Lust and the dirty room...

FLASHBACK

"Excuse me, I'm Second Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, I'm looking for Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang?"

A girl with short blond hair stood saluting in a crisp new military uniform. Bright amber eyes widened as she watched her new commanding officer turn around to face her. He had black hair, a playboy smile and alchemy gloves.

"I'm Mustang."

"I've been assigned to you as your new subordinate."

The girl didn't smile, she had no emotion on her face. But the boy did smile. His black eye twinkled as he attempted to use his lady-killing charm, which had no effect on her.

"Ah... welcome Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye... to Eastern Head Quarters."

"Thank you sir. But please, I prefer Riza."

END FLASHBACK

More blood, laughter and pain filled the room. As Lust laughed, the door was kicked open with much yelling and commands. Bright sunlight filled the room, followed by fire. Screams of agony follow as Lust is destroyed. Pain is felt thought out Riza's body as the fingers are removed causing her to fall to the ground with a loud, lifeless thud. As she lays there, drifting in and out of limbo, she can hear yelling and the sound of feet pounding on the dirty floor. Someone shakes Riza's shoulder then relises all the blood on their white gloved hand. This man shaking her yells for help, and help arrives in the form of loud sirens and green men.

FLASHBACK

"Lieutenant, I'm going to become Fuhrer."

"Sir, careful, some might see that as treason."

"I will become Fuhrer and when I do, I will change this corrupt world ... and I'll make all female officers wear tiny mini skirts!"

Hawkeye aims her gun and shoots a bullet to the side of Mustang's head. He jumps and stares at her. He looks for an angry face, but finds she is smiling as her gun is put away.

"I'll follow you sir. I'll push you up to your goal. Make sure you survive to reach it."

"Thank you Hawkeye."

"Yes sir."

END FLASHBACK

Riza fells herself get carried through some doors. Bright lights go whizzing by her as she is placed on a table and moved into a smaller room. The room is quickly filled with doctors and nurses all moving around her. A small clear mask is placed over her face. She tries to struggle to remove the mask, but finds she can't move at all.

"Why... Where... Who... ?"

She thinks to herself as the bright room and people in it begin to spin around in circles. Riza moans and slowly, the swirling room begins to go dark. Then... complete blackness. Outside a room, away from Riza, a doctor who is removing blood soaked gloved approached a man with black hair. His head is down as he hands the nurse the gloves and takes the clip board from her.

"Fuhrer Mustang?"

"Yes."

The man walks over to the doctor. His blue uniform is blood soaked, as are his white gloves. There are traces of blood on his cheek and his eye patch. The blood it not his. It belongs to Riza. The doctor flips a page on his clipboard and looks into Mustang's one eye.

"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel..."

A/N - This is a ONESHOT! Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
